Cubix robots for everyone
Cubix (Korean: 큐빅스; retitled 로보짱 큐빅스 for the KBS broadcast; subtitled Robots for Everyone in the United States) is a South Korean animated television series created by Cinepix. 4Kids Entertainment acquired the rights for an English adaption dub to the series in 2001, retaining them until their transfer to Saban Brands (a subsidiary of Saban Capital Group) in June 2012. Saban Brands currently owns and manages the copyright and branding of the English adaption of the series Cubix, set in the year 2044, is the story of a bright-eyed young boy named Connor with a deep fascination for robots. His father, Graham, who dislikes all robots, has never truly been supportive of Connor. As a surprise to his son, he purchases them a home and a small doughnut shop in the robot center of the world, Bubble Town, location of the RobixCorp headquarters. In this town, robots even outnumber people. The reason for RobixCorp's success is the EPU (Emotional Processing Unit), allowing robots to develop their own unique personality, just like a human being. Now that Connor's dream has finally come true, he finds himself with one great dilemma: everyone in Bubble Town owns a robot, that is, except him. Shortly after his arrival, he meets his nosy neighbor Abby who sends her little flying pet robot, Dondon, to spy on him and his dad. Graham, not being so fond of robots, conks Dondon over the head, knocking him out. A worried Abby, along with Connor, hop onto her hover scooter, rushing for the one place in town that can fix her friend: the Botties Pit. Operated by Hela, daughter of the famed inventor of the EPU and founder of RobixCorp, Professor Nemo, who has a special club for kids who can fix robots called 'The Botties', but to join, there's a test: you have to fix a robot in less than 24 hours. It is said that her father mysteriously vanished after an experiment with the highly volatile substance known as Solex. The members of the club include: Chip, his robot Cerebrix, Mong and Maximix, along with Abby and Dondon. Of all the robots he could have chosen to fix, Connor picks Cubix, a one-of-a-kind test model for the very first EPU. Unfortunately, they all called Cubix the 'Unfixable Robot' because at one time or another, they had all tried to repair him, especially Hela, who could never quite throw him out. After a sudden attack by Dr. K, an old colleague of Professor Nemo, who runs off with a stolen robot, the Botties' pit begins to crumble. But because of Connor's talent and thoughts projected into Cubix's EPU, he is brought back to life. Cubix then saves Connor from the collapse, proving that Connor could even fix the 'Unfixable Robot'. That wasn't the only surprise Cubix had in store; with his amazing design he can reconfigure and transform into virtually anything. Along with their new friends, Connor and Cubix face up against Dr. K to take back the kidnapped bot. This series follows the adventures and discoveries of the Botties gang, and their unraveling of Dr. K.'s crooked scheme along with the disappearance of Professor Nemo. edit Solex Solex was said to have been discovered after an alien spacecraft crashed outside of RobixCorp, shortly before Prof. Nemo's disappearance. It has two forms: the glowing electric blue liquid form prone to random energy fluctuations and the second, more stable crystallized form used in most robots. The story suggests that it has a psychic nature as it reacts to sentient thoughts and emotions, even those of robot's EPUs. Solex in both liquid and crystallized form is capable of producing immense power. edit Solex in the 1st series In the first season, Dr. K collects Solex from infected robots to utilize in his ultimate plan with the aid of the Alien, who uses the alter ego of Raska, the RobixCorp spokes model. It is suspected that the Solex was originally discovered by Professor Nemo but fearing the misuse of its power, separated the liquid Solex into small doses, placing them in random robots (or that the explosion in his lab the day he disappeared caused the Solex he was experimenting with to be transferred into the robots that were in his lab at the time). The liquid Solex, however, produces unexpected effects in robots; this is referred to as Solex infection. As the EPU is placed under heavy stress or emotions, the uncontrollable energy reaction of the liquid Solex causes them to malfunction and go berserk. Besides the behavioral malfunction, the infected robot also gains extreme power far beyond its normal capabilities. However, this extreme power could overload the host and cause self-destruction unless liquid Solex is removed, the robot is deactivated or the Solex energy returns to normal. edit Characters The titular Cubix is a one of a kind robot built before Professor Nemo's disappearance, who is found deactivated with no visible damage, but no way to reactivate him either. He is introduced as part of Connor's initiation ceremony as the robot he chooses to fix. However, he cannot get Cubix to work until Dr. K appears to retrieve Solex from a robot. Connor brings Cubix back to life, just as the building they are in starts to crumble. His body is made out of a number of cubes, giving him a versatile modular function- by restructuring himself and using various gadgets within the cubes, he can transform into a hover bike, an airplane, a helicopter and plenty more. He can even fly without the need to transform into a vehicle. Hidden in each cube there is a different gadget with a solution to almost every dire situation. When it comes to fighting, Cubix is exceptionally strong, but often relies on his transformational ability and unorthodox strategies to win. He is powered by a generator that runs off crystallised Solex, which is rumored to be the ultimate power source, but nobody knows exactly how it works. Cubix's body is also constructed out of a highly resistant metal that is capable of withstanding devastating amounts of damage without breaking. He also has additional parts that when added to his structure can increase his strength. Cubix is a friendly and helpful robot, but lacks speech capability, while speaking seems to be common place among other robots. Usually he just repeats what people around him say, and uses the LED display where his eyes usually are to communicate emotions. However, later in the series this improves greatly and he becomes capable of forming sentences and dialogues, and once he regains the crystallised Solex at the finale, he regains the capacity for independent speech. Voiced by Scottie Ray. edit Humans edit Botties Connor: The main human character of the series, Connor is obsessed with robots. He moved to Bubble Town, and soon after joined the 'Botties' by fixing the 'Unfixable Robot', Cubix. Perpetually optimistic, yet kind of a hard head, he resents his dad for never answering questions about his late mother. He's best friends with Abby, as they often play 'virtual battle' video games at her house. Him and the Botties hang out at his dad's doughnut shop and Hela's repair shop, the Botties' Pitt. Voiced by Andrew Rannells. Abby: Connor's neighbor, best human friend, and fellow robot-lover, Abby was the first person to show Connor around Bubble Town. She's a member of the Botties and her pet robot, Dondon, has been her best friend since she was 6 years old. She's a little impatient and a bit of a procrastinator but she has a sweet compassionate side. Abby loves robots and looks up to Hela almost like a big sister, and secretly wishes to be just like her someday. She can often be found in her room studying robot repair manuals. Voiced by Veronica Taylor. Chip: He may be short but at only 10, he's probably the smartest of the Botties. He knows practically everything about robots. At times he can be a know-it-all who only sees things his way. He's actually very insecure about his height and can come across as awkward or nervous. His robot, Cerebrix is a specialized calculation model. He's best friends with Mong. Voiced by Amy Birnbaum. Mong: The taller and chunkier member of the Botties, Mong loves snacks and making jokes that only he ends up laughing at. He seems dense but he's actually pretty inventive and has a big heart. Highly competitive and a bit prideful, he rushes headlong into things, sometimes ignoring the consequences. His robot is Maximix, originally a fitness trainer model. Mong converted him into a motor bike. He's best friends with Chip. Voiced by Jimmy Zoppi. Hela Nemo: The daughter of Professor Nemo and the idol of Abby, she is the owner of the Botties Pit. Hela knows almost everything about robot repair. She's pretty even keeled, and is usually a source of advice and comfort to her young apprentices. Her robot team includes Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Ixpressive, and Attractix (named Kan-It). She also acts as a motherly figure to Connor and despite the arguments she has with his stubborn father it is joked about in the series that she likes him. Voiced by Rachael Lillis. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cubix&action=edit&section=8 edit Villains Dr. K: The main villain of the series, Dr. K used to work for RobixCorp, but lost his arm in a lab explosion and now as a rogue robot inventor uses his smarts for evil. In Season 1 he's after a substance called Solex to build the ultimate robot and destroy Bubble Town. His main robot is Kolossal, but he has his own line of evil robots such as Katastrophe, Kannon, Krab, Klawber, and Kilobot. It is unclear what happened to Dr. K at the end of the series finale. Voiced by Maddie Blaustein. Raska: Bubble Town's most famous celebrity, Raska is the spokes model for RobixCorp. Raska does not have any robots of her own besides the Cinematixes that film her. Near the end of the season it is reaveled that Raska is the alien from the spaceship that crashed outside RobixCorp, and (using her human disguise) became a member of Prof. Nemo's team (most likley in order to retrieve the Solex). Raska and Dr. K are shown to be in some sort of alliance in order to aqurie Solex for their own goals. For most of the season, Raska's true alien form is only seen on Dr. K's screen when communicating with him and is kept in complete silhouette. Her true from is fully shown in the final two episodes. She only appears in the first season since in the final episode of the first season she is killed when Dr.K's giant robot is destroyed by Cubix. Human: Voiced by Megan Hollingshead, Alien: Voiced by Eric Stuart [edit Miscellaneous Graham: Connor's dad, who owns and runs Bubble Town's most popular doughnut shop. He dislikes robots, especially the dysfunctional Waitrixes that work at his shop causing him continuous aggravation, yet he developed an exception for Cubix. He believes in good old manual labor and resents how robots have made people lazier over the years. He's a loving father, but has a hard time showing it. Sometimes he cannot quite express how he feels, particularly about his wife's death. This causes a bit of strain on his relationship with Connor. It is also hinted he has a crush on Hela. Voiced by Dan Green. Taryn: Connor's late mother, who supposedly died when he was younger. Connor keeps a picture of her in his room as a memory. Professor Nemo: The ultimate robotist, Professor Nemo was the one who built Cubix and invented the EPU. He disappeared in the aforementioned lab explosion caused by Solex, but was later found kidnapped by Dr. K. A giant sculpture of the Prof. stands in the grand hall of RobixCorp. He designed all of his robots with a yellow spiral. Also voiced by Dan Green. Charles: A spoiled brat and the richest kid in town. Charles is the son of the Mayor and his family has important connections, so he gets all the latest models from RobixCorp. His favorite robot, Quixtreme 5000, is a rare pre-release model given to him as a special birthday gift, that will not be on the market for 10 years! Called Cheetah for short, he can transform into a cherry red Rolls Royce hover car, a cheetah, and an armored battling robot. This makes Charles think he can gain entry into the Botties. It is implied that he has a bit of a crush on Abby and is jealous of Connor. He often follows them around, showing off. Voiced by Ted Lewis. edit Robots edit Botties Robots Maximix: Maximix is Mong's robot. Maximix has a unicycle propulsion instead of legs and is also capable of transforming into a Go-kart like vechicle to provide Mong with transportation. Although not as strong as Cubix or Kolossal, Maximix has proven himself to be a formidable opponent on several occasions. He can hold his own against Kolossal or any of Dr. K's robots. Thanks to his unicycle propulsion he can reach high speeds and is quite agile. His personality is similar to his master: hot headed, competitive and a little conceited, but always reliable. Maximix's voice is similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Voiced by Frank Frankson. Dondon: Dondon is Abby's pet robot. Dondon is a personal interaction and entertainment robot, outfitted with hovering capabilities allowing him to flutter about for indefinite periods of time. So, although he has wings they are more decorative. Being small and defenseless, Dondon is not a fighter, although there are times when he has shown great courage in order to protect his friends. His features include a video telephone inside his chest cavity, secret recording devices, a camera, and a storage pouch. His yellow face also glows in the dark. His personality is very playful and imaginative- he sometimes pretends to be a secret agent for Abby, disguising himself with her jewelry and hair accessories. Though creative, Dondon is needy of Abby and can be quite bashful with strangers. Voiced by Eric Stuart. Cerebrix: Cerebrix is Chip's robot. Like his master, Cerebrix is more of a thought focused character rather than feeling. Bipedal, with no arms, he is equipped with advanced memory, sensory, computing and processing systems stored in his "large head". He can also fly by means of a retractable propeller stored in an upper compartment of his head. His main functions include a huge sensory array and he is also equipped with two antennae through which he can tap into almost any communication wavelength and cause disturbances, creating confusion in his foes. Also his advanced probability computing system is capable of determining the outcomes of events before they occur. His personality and speech are much more machine-like but what he has to say is usually very important. Voiced by Jimmy Zoppi. Kan-it: Kan-It is a Polarix, and the only bot not to own by a Bottie. Kan-It has a passion for singing, and as such was nicknamed Kan-It because Dr. K, his original master, did not like it. Kan-It speaks in a stereotypical British accent, saying cockney phrases like "Governor" and "Blimey". Kan-It control's his magnetic power by saying Magnet On(Positive Charge), Magnet Off!(Neutral Charge), Reverse Polarity(Negative Charge). Kan-It currently resides at the Botties Pit, voiced by Terri Irwin's husband Steve Irwin. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cubix&action=edit&section=12 edit Villainous Robots Kilobot: First appearing on the second season, Kilobot is vampiric and far smarter than any of his cohorts, and Dr. K's finest creation. Developed to absorb data from other robots, Kilobot's name comes from the fact that he has the potential to copy the powers of up to 1000 other robots. As such, his power is potentially unlimited. Kilobot originally appeared in a bat-like form, but later upgraded to a bulkier body designed after Cubix's cubes. Kilobot is Cubix's new arch-enemy. At the finale, he took control of Dr. K's robots and planned an ultimate takeover. However, he was permanently deactivated by his own Zombot. Klank: Klank was one of Dr. K's first robots from when he was a child. Klank originally had no EPU, so when the botties found Klank in a disposal room at RobixCorp, they install one to help him adjust to the modern world. Klank's new emotions drive him to seek out Dr. K at an old abandoned house. Unlike Dr. K's other robots, Klank only appears in one episode. Kolossal: A Frankenstein's monster-esque robot, Kolossal is the brute of Dr. K's forces. Not too intelligent and continuously relies on his master for orders but almost equal to Cubix in fighting ability, Kolossal serves as Cubix's nemesis in the early part of the show. Kolossal's equipped with various weapons but most importantly a detachable floating platform on his left shoulder where Dr. K. takes seat. Kolossal is big and strong, although bulky he is capable of limited flight and agile high jumps, his left hand is a sort of claw that can be launched to grab things from afar. Most of the time he uses only brute force to win. Without his master's continuous coordination however he can only complete basic tasks. Kontraption: Dr. K's largest automaton, Kontraption serves as his blimp headquarters after his original base is destroyed. However, Kontraption can also turn into a large robot with great destructive capability. Krab: Squat and crustacean-like, Krab has powerful claws and shoulders that contain a variety of weapons. Katastrophe: A robot capable of splitting into two halves. Katastrophe's top half can fly, while the bottom rolls around on a wheel. Kannon: An artillery robot developed by Dr. K, his body is an assembly of cannons. Klawber: Menace of the skies, Klawber is a super-fast plane that flies through the air. Voiced by Frank Welker. Kulminator: Dr. K's second most powerful robot (behind Kilobot). It was once Dr. K's HQ as a giant advertisement tower in an abandoned area of Bubble Town. After Dr. K had gathered enough Solex, he used it to create a humongous EPU which transformed his HQ into a giant four-legged robot. Dr. K piloted it on a course for Bubble Town with intentions to destroy it. The Botties (piloting Krab, Katastrophe, Klawber, and Kannon) attempted to stop it, but it was too big. The Alien then used the Kulminator's ultimate weapon, the Solex Blaster, to destroy Cubix, but he absorbed the energy and then fired a Solex blast of his own, knocking out the Kulminator's shields. Dr. K wanted to retreat, but the Alien was determined to continue, firing the Solex Blaster at everything while Dr. K abandoned ship. Cubix then flung himself into Kulminator, striking its EPU, destroying it and the Alien. It appeared in 'Cubix the Movie: The Search For Solex' and in season 1 Episode 13 'The Unbeatable Robot'. Zombots: Dr. K's army of duplicating machines. When defeated, their parts can regenerate into new Zombots. In addition, they can evolve into larger, stronger versions of themselves. *(original channel) (cartoon network) Category:Cubix characters